Rebirth
by LightCobaltTurquoise
Summary: Death will never keep Percy and Annabeth away. Especially when there's a hyperactive girl, a jealous friend and jalousie windows involved.


Rebirth

A Percy Jackson Fanfic

By LightCobaltTurquoise

Tears were streaming down her face. Her hair clung to her face. She was heaving with sobs. Much more vulnerable than the time her Seaweed Brain went missing.

Because there was no way to bring him back now.

Annabeth Jackson held the framed picture of her dead lover. A teardrop splattered the delicate glass.

She hated this feeling. The empty, suicidal feeling emanating from the gravestone. She ran her fingers over the name engraved into the smooth marble.

Percy Jackson.

"Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain." she whispered into the bright night. The moon was full, no clouds were obstructing the soft moonlight. A gentle breeze was blowing, throwing her limp blond curls in the air.

But it all seemed like an insult. How could the world be celebrating, while their savior's dead body was six feet underground?

"Mom?"

Annabeth smiled weakly and ruffled her daughter's hair. She promised that she'll keep Lucy close to her. She was her last piece of Percy.

Lucy had curly black hair and dull green eyes. Her usual energy was sapped by her father's death.

"I-I'm okay..."

"No, Mom. Stop trying to be strong for me."

She sighed and set the bouquet of golden marigolds down.

"I know. It's just..."

She broke out into sobs again.

He had died trying to defend his family from an army of hellhounds and dracaenae. It was irrational, the fact that he survived a war, yet perish from a stomach wound.

"I endanger all my loved ones." Annabeth said quietly.

Lucy's head snapped to her. "What did you say?"

"I guess it's time to tell you. T-too bad your dad didn't live to see this day. Let's-let's just go home." she said as more tears streaked down her face.

* * *

"So you're telling me... That gods and all that mythology shenanigans are...real?"

"Sounds about right."

It had been five years ever since Percy's death, and his family had moved on. Lucy STILL can't wrap her mind around the fact that her parents are half-god.

"I miss Dad." the dull-eyed girl said sullenly as she leaned against the foggy car window.

"And that's why we're visiting the cemetery."

"Can't you just use this message thingy you guys use to speak to him?"

"Now that you mention it, nobody had that idea." Annabeth mused.

She turned to her daughter. "We just need to create a rainbow."

Lucy smiled.

* * *

"Quick, Mom, get me that flashlight."

Annabeth handed the black flashlight to the impatient and demanding girl.

The light flickered for a while, and then it shone its beams on the jalousie windows.

The older of the two females sighed. "Isn't there a more efficient way to do this?"

"No."

Annabeth pulled a drachma out of her pocket and threw it into the rainbow.

"Goddess Iris, accept my offering."

They both steeled theirselves.

"Show us Percy Jackson in the Underworld." Lucy said in a loud, clear voice.

The rainbow showed a man sitting under a tree, holding something that looks like a pile of yellow gift wrappers.

He looked up at them. He smiled.

"Wipe that grin off your face."

He grinned even more.

Annabeth crossed her arms.

"We're looking for Percy, Luke."

Luke frowned and glared at Lucy.

"Why are you glaring at me?" she said glaring back much more furiously.

"That's Luke Castellan, dear. He's a lying traitor. He hates you because you're your father's daughter."

"You could have just said that he hates me bacause you married Dad."

"Don't call me a traitor." Luke piped up.

"You aren't in this conversation, asshole."

"Language." he shot back.

"Mom liked Dad better, Mom liked Dad better, Mom liked Dad be-"

"Looking for me?" a voice behind them said in an amused tone.

Annabeth swiped her hand through the unfortunate IM and ran to the black haired man.

Lucy, on the other hand, pushed him over and started tickling his sides. Because in the Jackson family, daughters tickle dads.

"Hey, stop it!" Percy said, laughing like a maniac.

"I didn't know you were that ticklish." Annabeth said thoughtfully.

Percy was too busy pulling on his daughter's hair. Lucy pulled her mother into the big pile of happiness.

"Whoa." Lucy said suddenly, rolling to the side. "How'd you get back?"

The couple, still lying on the cold linoleum floor holding hands, said, "Rebirth."

She rolled her eyes and sat on Percy's stomach.

"Can't... Breathe..." he gasped.

The two girls turned to him and said, "Deal with it."


End file.
